The Real Heero Yuy
by SilverDragoness14
Summary: The title should explain all.....


Silver: No, I do not own the song "The Real Slim Shady", nor do I own Gundam Wing [frowns and gets an angry glint in her eye]. Oh well. I do own this song ^_^. R&R pleez.  
  
The Real Heero Yuy  
Sung By: Heero Yuy (duh)  
Parody by: Me (Silver_Dragoness14)  
[Sung to the tune of "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem]  
  
Relena  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Heero Yuy please stand up?  
I repeat. Will the real Heero Yuy please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here...  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a Gundam before.  
Jaws all on the floor like the God of Death just burst in the door,  
And started whoopin' yer a** worse than before.  
I first was unimpressed,  
Stealin' parts of his Gundam.  
(Ahhhhhh)It's the return of the-  
Hilde " Awww, wait. No way. You're kidding.  
He didn't just say what I think he did. Did he?"  
And Dr. J said...  
Nothing you idiots. Dr. J's dead.  
He's locked in my Wing Zero. (haha)  
Pacifist women love Quatre.  
Chicka chicka chicka Heero Yuy.  
Duo "I'm sick of him. Look at him.  
Walkin' around, grabbin' his semi-automatic.  
Flippin' it at you-know-who."  
Relena "Yeah, but he's so cute though."  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws   
Up in my head loose.  
But no worse than what's goin' on in  
The Gundam mechanics room.  
Sometimes I wanna get on TV and just let loose,  
But can't, but it's cool for  
Zechs Merquise to destroy the world.  
My gun is on your lips, my gun is on your lips.  
And if I'm lucky, you just might give it a little kiss.   
And that's the message we deliver to little kids,  
And expect them not to know what a real war is.   
Of course their gonna know what international war is.   
By the time they hit 4th grade,   
They got the History Channel don't they?  
We ain't nothing but mammals.  
Well, some of us are animals,  
Who cut other people open like a bun.  
But if we can't stop this war and that crazy Lady Une,  
Then there's no reason Duo can't run.  
But if you feel like I do, I got the gun.   
So far this rap pretty much blows.  
But here's the chorus and it goes....  
  
(Chorus)  
I'm Heero Yuy, yes I'm the real Yuy.  
All you other Heero Yuys are just imitating.  
So won't the real Heero Yuy please stand up,  
Please stand up, please stand up!  
'Cause I'm Heero Yuy, yes I'm the real Yuy.  
All you other Heero Yuys are just imitating.  
So won't the real Heero Yuy please stand up,  
Please stand up, please stand up!  
  
Quatre don't gotta cuss in his Gundam,  
While killing people.  
Hehe, well I do, so omae o korosu.  
And screw you, too.  
You think I give a d*** about a grammy?  
Half you victims can't even touch me,  
Let alone kill me.  
Quatre "But, Heero, what if you win?  
Wouldn't it be great?"  
Why? So you guys can just die to get to get me here?  
So you can sit me here next to Relena Peacecraft?  
Kuso, Trieze Khushrenada better switch me chairs,  
So I can sit next to Wufei Chang and Lady Une,  
And hear them argue over justice just for fun.  
Little rich girl put me on wish list.  
Relena "Yeah he's cute, but I think he's suicidal. (hehe)"  
I should've shot her in the second episode,   
And then none of this s*** woulda happened.  
I'm sick of you, little girl with a kingdom.  
All you do is annoy me.  
So I have been sent here to destroy- er, kill you.  
And there's a couple others just like me,  
Who cuss like me, who just don't give a f*** like me,  
Who dress like me, walk, talk, and act like me.  
And they might just be the next best thing,  
But not quite me.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I'm like a blank to listen to,  
'Cause I'm not saying' a word.  
You joke about me with your friends,  
Inside your living room.  
The only difference is,   
I got the balls to say what I think,  
In front of y'all,  
And it ain't gotta be false or peace-coated at all.  
I just get on the mike and spit it.  
And whether you like to admit it,   
I just pilot a Gundam better than 99%   
Of you pilots out there can.  
Then you wonder,  
How can a kid like me pilot one of those things?  
It's funny, 'cause at the rate I'm going,  
When I'm thirty, ill be the only person in a Gundam shootin',  
Killin' ignorant pilots while I laugh like a maniac.  
And I'm laughing and not goin' hoarse.  
In every single person, there's a Heero Yuy lurkin'.  
He could be workin' at Burger King,  
Spittin' on your onion rings.  
Or in he parking lot,  
Blowin' out your tires,  
Screamin', "I don't give a f***."  
Rollin' down your windows and stealin' your system.  
So will the real Heero Yuy please stand up,   
And pull out a gun with each hand up.  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control.  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
(Chorus-twice)  
Haha...guess there's a Heero Yuy in all of us.  
Screw it, let's all stand up.  
  
  



End file.
